Please Don't Leave Me
by Ares' Warrior Babe
Summary: Cuddy grabbed his wrist as he turned to leave. "Please don't leave me."
1. Please Don't Leave Me

**A/N: I think she'd call House. It's a gut feeling. She'd call him. Oh and this is going to be mega-sad! Like heart-breaking sad. So have a box of tissues close by!**

**Takes place in Season 3, but before Finding Judas, so House isn't a meanie!**

**Please Don't Leave Me**

The warm water beat down on her body, soothing away the stress her body had accumulated over the day. Cuddy sighed in contentment as the water worked her tense muscles. Her eyes suddenly snapped opened when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Please, don't let this be happening," she pleaded softly. Hesitantly she looked down and saw blood mixing with the water as it slid down the drain. "No," Cuddy whispered. She sank to her knees as the tears began falling.

Sobs shook her tiny frame. She gasped for breath as the water began turning cold. Breathing deeply, she turned off the water and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel, trying to find comfort in it. _'Why did this happen?'_ she wondered. _'Why can't I be a mother? Am I really that horrible of a person that I don't deserve to have the unconditional love of a child?'_ In the back of her mind she could hear a voice telling her to call someone to help her.

'_Who would I call? No one knows I was pregnant. No one…except House.'_

She grabbed her cell phone and hit her speed dial, then froze. _'What if he doesn't come? What if he doesn't care? What if-"_ Her thoughts were cut off as he answered.

"Hello?" Cuddy opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "Cuddy? Just need to hear my voice to fulfill your sexual desires?" She could hear his gin.

"House," she whispered brokenly.

"Give me ten minutes." Cuddy nodded even though he couldn't see her.

~Ten minutes later~

She thought she had no more tears left; she thought she could keep her emotions locked away. She didn't want to cry anymore. There was a steady _thump, thump, thump_ on her hardwood floors and she knew he was here.

The bathroom door opened and she looked up. "Cuddy," he whispered softly. She stood slowly, feeling a slight tug in her abdomen and winced. His arms came around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, willing herself not to cry. His fingers danced along her spine, soothing her slightly. "How long have you been sitting in your towel?" He asked while brushing wet strands of hair away from her face.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

House rubbed his hands up and down her arms, warming her body. "You need to change; you'll get sick."

"I don't care," she replied.

"Hey now, I'm the pessimist in this relationship," he said with a smile. A ghost of a smile appeared. "Come on," he whispered and led her to the bedroom.

She stood silently as they entered her bedroom, not knowing what to do.

House moved around the room, pulling out pajamas and setting them on the bed. She stared at the material, not moving from her spot. "Cuddy," she heard him say. She didn't move to look at him.

He walked back over to where the clothes were, picked them up and walked back to his boss. Slowly he dried her body then peeled the towel away from her. He slipped a large t-shirt over her head. House wrung the excess water out of her hair, then went to the bathroom and put the towel in the hamper.

Cuddy crossed her arms over her stomach, trying desperately to suppress her pain. House limped back over to her and laid a hand on her arm. She looked up at him, tears shining in her blue eyes. "It hurts," she whispered.

"I know it does," he whispered back. House led her over to the bed and pushed her down gently. "Try to rest."

Cuddy grabbed his wrist as he turned to leave. His blue eyes flashed to meet hers. "Please, don't leave me," she said softly, hating herself for being vulnerable. "Please." He nodded and sat down, taking his shoes off. She watched as he slid beneath the covers. He looked so natural laying next to her.

She didn't hesitate to move into his arms and let him hold her. The tears she was trying to hold back began falling and Cuddy felt him tighten his arms around her. She cried harder and looked up at him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" He asked, confused.

"This! Being so tender and gentle!"

"Would you rather I be mean?"

"No!" She closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears. He wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. She sighed shakily. "You haven't been like this for a long time."

"I know." House rubbed her back trying to loosen her tense muscles. "You need to rest."

She nodded on okay and he pulled her closer to him. House ran his fingers up and down her back, occasionally threading them through her damp hair. Cuddy laid her head on his chest and allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by the beating of his heart.

"_You got to jump on her, okay?" She heard House's voice say._

"_Okay, Daddy!" Cuddy opened her eyes slightly as the pitter patter of little feel came closer._

"_Ooof!" She opened her eyes and was met with a face that looked so familiar._

"_Hi Mommy!" The little girl said. "Daddy said it's time to get up."_

_Cuddy sat up and pulled the little girl into her lap. "He did, did he?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically. "How come?"_

"_Cuz we're hungry for ice cream and Daddy said he wanted you to come."_

"_Okay." Cuddy smoothed her daughter's hair back from her face. "Aly, you want your hair up?"_

"_No," Aly responded._

"_Why not?"_

"_Cuz Daddy likes my hair down. He says I look just like you and it makes him smile."_

_Cuddy smiled. "Your daddy's such a softie!"_

_Aly giggled, then jumped off the bed. "Get dressed so we can get ice cream!" She turned and ran to the doorway, then stopped suddenly. "Mommy," she called._

"_Yeah baby?"_

"_Don't give up hope. I'll be here soon." Aly smiled and ran off._

Her eyes opened quickly as she jolted awake. "Morning Sunshine!" House grinned at her. "Must've been having a good dream. Was it about me?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

She smiled at him. "You wish. Actually I dreamt I had a little girl." Instinctively House pulled her closer. "She told me not to give up hope."

"Well I could have told you that," he said while rolling his eyes.

They laid in silence for a while, House running his hand up and down her back. "What time is it?" She finally asked.

"About nine."

"Ugh," she sighed. "I'm late for work." Cuddy moved to get up, but was stopped by House.

"No you're not. I called you in sick. You still need to rest."

She looked up into his eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. "But you still need to go to work."

"I thought that was a perk to sleeping with the boss," he said with a smile.

"You're not sleeping with me."

"I'm in your bed and you're nearly naked."

"You're not naked, what does that say?"

He smiled at her. "That I'm a very giving lover." She glared at him "Fine! I'll go to work early." He grumbled and pulled away from her. "Can't believe you're kicking me out of your bed…" House muttered to her as he walked to the bathroom.

"You'll get over it!" Cuddy replied, a sweet smile on her face. He closed the door as she responded. She closed her eyes when she heard the water running.

~After House's Shower~

"I smell girly," he complained as he limped to the bed. House looked to her and smiled when he saw her sleeping. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and whispered, "Feel better," before leaving.

Cuddy smiled to herself, savoring the feel of his lips on hers before falling back asleep.

_But my heart is broken._

_Please don't leave me._

"_Please Don't Leave Me" by Pink_


	2. I Could Get Used To This

**A/N: So the first chapter was supposed to be the only chapter, but my muse decided to make it longer, which is bad because I have about a bajillion other House stories floating in my head. And since I'm horrible with updating I've decided to give myself a deadline. Every Tuesday I will update…hopefully. If I don't, assume I got arrested for kidnapping Hugh Laurie! ~grins evilly~**

**A/N 2: Also, no one caught that I named Cuddy's little girl Aly, which is also the name of the chick who thought she was in love with House. I do have a reason for naming her Aly, though. ~mysterious grin~ Keep reading to find out.**

**Please Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter 2**

_11:05 AM_

Bright sunlight filtered through the curtains as Cuddy woke up once again. She was still smiling as she thought of her little girl. Aly was a perfect mixture of her and House. She had Cuddy's dark brown hair, but she had House's amazing blue eyes. Aly was energized and intuitive, funny and tempermental, adorable and loving. She was perfect and Cuddy needed her daughter to be here.

Cuddy shook her head, ridding her thoughts of Aly. She got out of bed and wandered down the hallway to the room she was making into a nursery. Cans of paint and boxes of disassembled furniture littered the floor. She was so excited when she found out she was pregnant that she went out and bought many of the things she'd need for the baby.

Her hand fluttered down to her flat stomach, lingering there for a moment as she remembered that the baby didn't exist anymore. Cuddy could feel her chest begin to tighten, the breath rushing out of her lungs. She needed to leave, she couldn't be there anymore.

Cuddy quickly walked back to her bedroom, dressed and went out to her car. She sat for a moment, wondering where she should go before backing out of her driveway and heading towards the hospital. House would kill her if he knew she wasn't resting. _'Well, I'll make sure he doesn't see me when I get there'_

~Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital~

She walked into the clinic of the hospital, knowing House would never be down there. Cuddy stood for a moment, debating on where to go. She turned and began walking to her office.

~Nurse's Station in the Clinic~

House stood with his team, barely listening to their differentials. "It could be a tumor; it explains the head pains and the nausea," Chase explained. His boss furrowed his brows in confusion before walking through the group. "Or not," Chase said as House walked away.

House walked towards the figure he was. As he got close enough, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an exam room. Cuddy let out a small shriek as House's fingers grasped her arm. "You're not supposed to be here," he told her.

"I know," she replied while looking at the floor.

"Then why are you?" She didn't answer. "Cuddy?" House lifted her chin so he could see her face. Her blue eyes were glistening with tears.

Cuddy took a shaky breath. "I couldn't be there anymore. I couldn't be around the things that would remind me of what I lost. I just…I couldn't."

Tears began falling and House pulled her close to him. He knew how much she wanted to be a mother and he knew how hurt she was by the miscarriage. He held her until her tears stopped. "Do women ever run out of tears?"

She laughed and he relished the sound. "No, not really." Cuddy looked up at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You know you need to be examined, right?"

"No, House," she told him, knowing what he was thinking.

"It's not like I haven't see it before." Cuddy glared at him. "Who else knew you were pregnant?"

"Just you and my invitro doctor."

"Would you rather her examine you?" She nodded her head. "At least let me check your abdomen." Cuddy sighed and sat on the table. "Lie back." She obeyed. He pressed his hands on her stomach and she winced. "Sorry," he whispered.

"It's fine," she replied.

House moved his hand from her stomach up to her forehead. "You have a bit of a fever." She groaned. "It's probably because you're overexerting yourself," he told her with a glare. "You need to rest for at least a week, your abdomen and…other places are going to be tender for a while, meaning no sex. So stop flirting with me!"

Cuddy smiled at him. "I can't help it!" She replied in a valley girl accent. "You're just so cute!"

House laughed. "You need to go home and rest.

"I know."

"Wait here," he said before walking out of the room. "Chase!" He screamed as soon as he walked into the clinic.

The blond doctor ran over to his boss. "Yeah?"

"Get an MRI and head CT of Miss Launders. Page Wilson when you're done."

"What about you?"

"Page me if she dies." House turned and went back to where he left Cuddy. "Okay, let's go," he said as he opened the door.

"Go where?" Cuddy asked. House held out his hand and pulled her up from the bed.

"Home." She smiled when he turned his back.

'_Home with House, sounds perfect.´ _Her thoughts strayed to the dream she had this morning as House guided her to her car. "You know what's weird?" He looked to her as he got into the driver's seat. "My little girl's name was Aly."

House began laughing. "Like my stalker."

"So you admit she was a stalker."

"No, actually she had coccidioides from being in Fresno," he replied.

"I still don't know why my daughter's name was Aly…"

"Maybe you named her after someone."

She turned to him. "I don't know anyone named Aly."

"Cameron."

"Oh, right…" The rest of the drive was silent. "Why'd you drive me home?" Cuddy asked as they pulled into her driveway.

"I wanted out of clinic duty," House said as he got out of the car.

"Really?" She asked, disbelieving his reason.

"Yeah." He walked inside and she followed him. "Sit," he told her while pointing to the couch.

"When did you become the boss of me?" Cuddy asked while walking to the couch.

"Last night when you called me," House called from the kitchen. He limped back in carrying a glass of water and two pills in his left hand. "Here." He handed her the water and medicine. She swallowed the pills and watched as House sat down and began channel surfing. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"No chick flicks, though."

"No porn," she countered.

"Fun sucker." House flipped through the channels until he found _Will Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_.

"I love this movie," Cuddy said softly. House smiled at her.

"Me too," he replied. Halfway through the movie House could feel her leaning on him. She shivered and House pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered her. Cuddy smiled and snuggled closer to him. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment.

'_I could get used to this,'_ both Cuddy and House thought.

~*~

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand_

_  
When I freak you understand_

_  
There is not a thing you miss_

_  
And I could get used to this_

_~I Could Get Used To This by The Veronicas_

~*~

**So I watched Three Stories last night and nearly fell off the couch because I heard House say, 'I love you.' I was so happy and so mad at the same time. Happy because he said those words. Mad because he said those words to Stacy. I don't like Stacy…**


	3. Bitter Song

**A/N: Uhm, did y'all see that episode last night?!?! Did you see the kiss…es? Did you hear Cuddy basically telling House she's been in love with him for the past twenty years??? Did you hear House tell her he needs her?!?! You did? Okay, just checking!**

**A/N 2: This is pretty much Finding Judas…**

**Please Don't Leave Me**

It was her chance to be a mom. She was so nervous as she and House walked out of the judge's chambers. Cuddy stared at House for a moment. "What if I screw up?" she asked, afraid of failing.

"You'll be fine," House replied, happy the vicodon was kicking in.

"How can you be sure?"

He glared at her. "Because I'm psychic. Now let's go treat our patient"

~Alice's Room~

Cuddy stared at the girl lying on the hospital bed. "We are going to use this machine to clean your blood. It goes out of you and through a filter. You know, like a filter in a fish-tank." Alice stared at Cuddy. "It's…kind of cool actually."

Alice's brown eyes reached Cuddy's. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"It…won't hurt. It takes a while, so it'll be boring, but it won't hurt. It's gonna make you better."

"They hate each other, don't they? They're never gonna be together again," Alice replied sadly.

Cuddy stared at the little girl, wanting to comfort her. "Well, you never know.: She turned back to the machine and stared the procedure. She smiled once more at Alice and walked out of the room. _'She's going to get better.'_

~Later~

A while later she walked back into Alice's room, acknowledging Foreman. "How's it going?"

Alice looked happy to see her. "Bo-o-ring."

She smiled. "Told ya."

Foreman looked up to his boss. "So far, so good. Just like five minutes ago, ten minutes before that." Alice suddenly began screaming and rubbing her left arm.

Cuddy quickly ran over to the bed. "What's the matter?" She pulled the blanket back as Foreman walked up beside her. Alice's arm was completely pale.

"It's a clot."

"Let's get her out of here. I'll call the OR." Foreman began stopping the machine as Cuddy rushed to the phone.

Alice began crying. "You said it wouldn't hurt!" She accused Cuddy.

~Operating Room~

Alice lied on the operating table, unconscious as Foreman threaded a catheter through Alice's veins. "Found it," he told his boss.

"She's burning up," Cuddy replied while monitoring the girl's temperature. "Foreman, she's on fire!"

"Almost there."

"Get me some cooling blankets, now," Cuddy told a nurse. She looked around the room feverishly trying to find something to cool Alice down with. "How the hell are there no ice-packs in the OR?" Cuddy began tearing her scrubs off.

"Ice-packs aren't going to hold it for long. Where are the blankets?" Foreman asked.

"In the ER. They've joined the four car collision," Cuddy replied.

"We need to cool this kid down before her brain melts." Cuddy began pulling the wires off of Alice. "What are you doing?"

She lifted the little girl into her arms and walked out of the OR. Cuddy walked into one of the locker rooms and turned the shower on. She sat on the floor with Alice, cold water soaking both of them. She heard a door slam and the sound of someone coming. "Look at her arm," Cuddy told House as he moved the curtain aside. She held out the little girl's arm. It was covered with a rash.

"Told you it was an infection!" House snapped venomously.

"We fixed the infection!" She screamed back at him.

"Well apparently not! I asked you for broad-spectrum, you put her on the bare minimum! It's a good thing you failed to become a mom because you suck at it!" House walked away from her, leaving her stunned. Cuddy closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears from falling.

She sat there with Alice, holding the little girl tightly to her chest as she cried. "Please be okay, please be okay…" she whispered over and over again.

~Later in her Office~

Cuddy sat in her chair, her back to the doors. There was a knock and she sucked in a breath. "I'm busy," she called out, her voice breaking.

She heard the door open and saw Wilson walk in. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Cuddy replied, ignoring the hurt she still felt.

"Uhm, what I meant by "Are you okay" is "What the hell did House do"?

"Nothing."

"What did he say?"

Cuddy sighed. "I've seen House be rude a thousand times, usually to achieve something. I have never seen him be mean just because he can."

Wilson looked shocked. "Seriously?" She didn't answer. "What did he say?"

"Nothing. Doesn't matter."

"Well I've seen House be rude to you a thousand times, but I've never seen it get to you."

"People think House has no…inner censor. The fact is, he holds himself back, because when he wants to hurt, he know just where to poke a sharp stick." Cuddy tried to hold back the tears. "I have been trying to get pregnant and House knew. He told me I'm a failure as a mother."

He took a moment to digest the news. "And you're this upset because…you think he's right?"

She closed her eyes and will the picture of her little girl to leave. "I have had three separate implantations-the first two never took, the last one, I…lost."

"I'm sorry. You didn't fail. Those were physical events."

Cuddy got angry, thinking about how she acted towards Alice. "A little girl is…scared and in pain. I was…awkward. Terrified of doing the wrong thing."

"That's normal. That's…" She interrupted him.

"I didn't hug her. I didn't even…reach out and hold her hand. I told her it was gonna be okay."

"She needed reassurance," Wilson reasoned.

"I told her, her folks might get back together." She laughs shakily. "When I see people with their kids, it's so natural. It's like they have an instruction book imprinted on their genes." Cuddy's voice begins to break. "Maybe I just didn't get a copy. Maybe my wanting to be a mother is like a…tone-deaf person wanting to sing opera or a paraplegic who wants to…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Wilson interrupted her. "Well I see what you mean about House poking the right spot." Cuddy laughs slightly.

~Cuddy's House~

_10:03 PM_

She set her keys on the table as she walked in the door. Slowly she trudged down the hall to where her nursery was. Cuddy sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall. _'I should just give up. House is right, I wouldn't make a good mom.'_

She sank to the floor and began crying, wishing desperately that someone would come and save her from her pain. Wishing _he_ would save her like he did before…

_All I need is a bitter song, to make me better._

_~ Bitter Song by Butterfly Boucher_

**A/N: So Friday night the episode "Failure to Communicate" was on and I watched it and when House and Stacey kissed, my mind didn't automatically go "EWW! Go away! Give me Huddy!" Instead it went, "Aww, she's not so terrible…" To which out loud I said, "Well damn! Maybe I don't hate Stacey…"I feel like I am betraying the Huddy fangirl in me…Maybe it was just something that had to do with the moon…**


	4. Angel

**A/N: WTF was up with the finale? Didn't David Shore and Katie Jacobson say the Huddy sex wouldn't be a hallucination? And it was! Freaking sticking with the whole 'everybody lies'! WTF! So not cool! I need freaking mood stabilizers! STAT!**

**Please Don't Leave Me**

Cuddy sat in the physician's office, waiting for her test results. They would finally tell her why it was so hard for her to get pregnant. She was anxious; she wanted to have the results now. Cuddy began playing with her necklace as the door opened. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "So, what's the verdict, Dr. Riley?"

The blond woman smiled sympathetically at her patient. "I'm sorry," she said. "The test results aren't good."

"What is it?"

Dr. Riley opened her folder. "The miscarriage you had a couple weeks ago left a significant amount of scar tissue in your uterus."

Cuddy drew in a sharp breath. "What are the odds of me getting pregnant?"

"About a ten percent chance. But even if you were to get pregnant, there's no guarantee you'd carry to term. Your body could expel the baby." Cuddy blinked once. She had to be lying. It couldn't be true. "I'm sorry, Doctor Cuddy. But you could always adopt or try a surrogate mother…"

Her blue eyes reached Dr. Riley's green ones. "Thank you," she whispered and walked out of the exam room. Cuddy hurried to her car, feeling numb and cold.

There was a small chance of her getting pregnant and she wanted so desperately to hold on to that tiny glimmer of hope, but the hope was beginning to face, getting smaller and smaller with each passing day.

She sighed quietly, pushing her pain deep within herself, hoping it wouldn't explode before she went home that night.

~PPTH~

Fate was mocking her. The entire clinic had been filled with sick babies or expecting mothers. And she had clinic hours to fill. After two hours of treating patients Cuddy stopped and stepped into her office. _'Fate is cruel,'_ she thought as she hung up her lab coat. She stood silently for a moment, trying to block out the anger and pain she felt. Her eyes fell to the glass candy dish that sat on her desk. Slowly she picked it up and watched the rainbows from the prism dance along the floor. The rainbows were too clean cut, too perfect. It wasn't fair. Why was this happening?

She threw the dish to the floor, watching it shatter into pieces around her. The light hit the broken glass, reflecting more rainbows back at her. Her assistant stuck her head through the door. "Dr. Cuddy? Is everything okay?" Cuddy ignored her, grabbing another glass dish from her desk and throwing it down. "Uhm, I need some help in here!" She yelled out the door.

~Clinic~

House stood outside Cuddy's office, listening to Cameron and Wilson argue about their patient. "I could just as easily be sarcoidosis," Cameron fumed.

"But it could also be lymphoma. You ran the tests, it looked like lymphoma, why won't you treat him for it?" They stood with their eyes locked, neither one of them backing down.

"You two are giving me a headache…" House commented.

"Uhm, I need some help in here!" They heard Cuddy's assistant yell.

House sighed. "Her yelling isn't helping either…" He turned around and began walking to Cuddy's office. "Move," he demanded to the woman. Terrified, she stepped out of the way. Wilson and Cameron followed House, wondering what was happening. The trio stood in the doorway, watching their boss throw glass objects all around her.

"Should I get a sedative?" Cameron wondered to Wilson and House.

House shook his head. "No." He threw his cane to Wilson and walked up to Cuddy.

"Ten bucks says she nails him with something." Cameron smiled.

Wilson smiled back. "You're on."

House stood in front of Cuddy, watching her chest rise and fall at a fast pace. She looked to him for a moment, her eyes betraying every emotion she was feeling before looking back at her desk for something else to break. She reached over and grabbed her tea mug. As she raised her arm to throw it, House grabbed her and gently tugged it away from her. Cuddy looked to him, feeling rage course through her veins. She hit his chest. Hard.

He didn't move and she hit him again, feeling her frustration leave her body. Her fists kept hitting him, until finally she stopped. Her hands curling into fists, holding the fabric of his shirt tightly. Cuddy took a deep breath and House pulled her close to him as tears began falling. She buried her face in his chest and cried. House ran his fingers through her hair and down her back, waiting until she was ready to talk.

"I can't…I can't…" Cuddy cried out.

"What's wrong?" He whispered in her ear.

She drew in a deep breath and pulled back slightly. "There's a small chance for it to happen." He closed his eyes for a moment, and nodded in understanding before pulling her back to him.

Wilson and Cameron stood, one wearing a shocked look, the other a look of sadness. They stood silently, afraid to disrupt what was happening in front of them.

House gently tugged Cuddy over to her couch and sat down with her pulled tightly up against him. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears and leaned into him. "Either leave, or shut the door," she called out to the others. Cameron jumped slightly as Wilson obeyed Cuddy's orders and shut the door. They both walked to the chairs that sat in front of the couch and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked and House shot him a look that said 'are-you-stupid?'

She didn't open her eyes. "No, I'm not okay."

"What happened?" Cameron asked, sympathy lacing her voice.

Her blue eyes opened, revealing the tears she was holding back. "There's only a ten percent chance of me getting pregnant, not adding in the risk of another miscarriage," she replied.

Cameron gasped. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were trying…"

"It's fine. No one knew. No one except for House. And now you and Wilson."

Silence encased them for a while, each person in their own thoughts. "Are you going to keep trying?"

Cuddy looked to the younger woman and pictured Aly. _'Don't give up.'_ She heard her say. "Yeah," she answered before closing her eyes once more and burying her face in House's chest once more.

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark, cold hotel room._

_And the endlessness that you fear,_

_You are pulled from your wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie._

_You're in the arms of the angel._

_May you find some comfort here._

_Angel by Sarah McLachlan_

**A/N: Uhm, yeah…I probably should've been doing my English paper, but I really don't care about it, so I figured I'd do this! Besides, House gets the creative juices flowing! Hehe, dirty! FOUR FREAKING MONTHS! I don't like season finales…I have no patience!!!!!!**


	5. The Climb

**A/N: I probably shouldn't watch House during school…Especially when Cuddy is telling Wilson they should have sex outside House's office to make him jealous…let's just say I got weird looks…**

**Please Don't Leave Me**

Wilson and Cameron had left hours ago to save their patient after he crashed. House still sat with Cuddy, still holding her close to him. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"I know," she replied.

"No you don't." Cuddy looked up to him. His eyes pierced hers. "I'm sorry about last week." She tensed, remembering the harsh words he has said to her.

"It's fine. You were in pain."

House shook his head. "No it's not fine. I know I hurt you with what I said." He looked away from her. "Wilson told me how upset you were."

She stayed silent, willing the memory of that day to leave her mind. "Oh," Cuddy replied softly.

He turned back to her. "You would be a great mom, Cuddy."

"You don't know that," she replied while shaking her head.

"Yes, I do."

"How?"

"Because I know you, and I know how fiercely you love and give love. Even to people who don't deserve it. Who continue to hurt you," he whispered the last part and looked away from her.

Cuddy swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked back tears that were threatening to fall. She leaned into him and closed her eyes. "I want to go home," she whispered softly.

House nodded and stood up, holding a hand out to her. She took it and allowed him to help her up. Cuddy held his hand tightly, not letting go, as she led them out of her office.

~Cuddy's House~

House silently closed the door as Cuddy walked down the hallway, pausing in the doorway of the unfinished nursery. He limped up to her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should change it back into a guest room," he suggested.

"I still want a baby…I want that unconditional love that they give to you," Cuddy whispered while turning to him. She stared at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"I know you do." She continued to study him, staring into his eyes. "What?"

Cuddy bit her bottom lip for a moment before leaning in and kissing him. House resisted the kiss and gently pushed her away. "Cuddy, we shouldn't be doing this…"

"Why not?" She asked as she leaned back towards him.

He pushed her back once more. "I'm not going to take advantage of you…"

"You're not," she whispered. "I want this. I want it."

House shook his head. "Not now. Not like this." Cuddy closed her eyes and sighed tiredly.

"Okay," she whispered.

House gently took her hand and led her to the living room. "Are you hungry?" He asked once she sat. Cuddy shook her head. "When was the last time you ate?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't remember."

"Okay. I'm going to pick up something to eat. You," he pointed to her. "relax. Try and rest."

Cuddy held her hand out. "Give me your jacket."

He eyed her warily. "Why?"

"Just give it to me!"

He shrugged it off and handed it to her. She smiled and covered herself with it before closing her eyes. "You're so whipped," she teased.

"You're so whipped!" he mimicked as he grabbed his jacked back.

"Hey! I was using that!"

"It's cold out!" House grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch and folded it over her. "This works just as well."

'_But it doesn't smell like you,' she thought to herself._ "I'll be back soon." He turned and walked out of the house. Cuddy sighed inwardly and closed her eyes, feeling exhaustion creeping in on her.

_She was relaxing on a beach chair, listening to the sound of the waves crashing on the beach. There was a giggle beside her and she opened her eyes. "Aly?" Cuddy whispered._

_Aly nodded. "Yep."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_You called me here."_

_Cuddy was confused. "I didn't call you. I haven't said anything this whole time."_

_Aly pointed to Cuddy's heart. "Not your mind, our heart. You need reassurance. You want to know if I really will be coming." Her mother looked shocked. "I am coming; sooner than you think."_

_Cuddy sighed. "How can you be coming when I can't even get pregnant?"_

"_You can get pregnant. It's just harder and that makes you want it more. I promise, Mommy, you'll be happy. You're gonna be happy before you even find out about me." Aly smiled mysteriously._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You'll see!" Aly giggled. "Now wake up!"_

Cuddy jolted awake, surrounded by warmth and familiarity. She glanced down, seeing House's jacked covering her instead of the blanket. "About time you woke up," House said to her while eating Chinese.

"How long was I out for?" She asked while sitting up.

"A while," he replied. House handed her a container of food. "Here."

They at in silence, the TV providing background noise. "I had another dream about Aly."

"Did she give you a timeframe?"

"Not exactly, she just said soon."

"She's a bright one, isn't she," House commented sarcastically. Cuddy glared at him. "What did she say?"

She smiled. "Aly said I'd be really happy; even before I find out about her." House smiled at her as hers dropped. "Thank you, House." Cuddy set her container on the coffee table next to his.

"You're welcome," he replied. She stared into his eyes for a moment before leaning in and kissing him lightly. "You should always thank me with a kiss." He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't thank you often."

"You thanked me fore giving you injections; you didn't kiss me for that." Cuddy smiled and kissed him again. This one filled with passion and desire. "Cuddy…" he whispered once they pulled back.

"Shut up," she growled out before straddling him and kissing him once more. He groaned into her mouth as she settled on his lap, knowing he was losing his control to fight her.

House pulled back and Cuddy breathed deeply. "If this is going to happen, it's not going be on your couch." She nodded and gently climbed off him, being careful of his leg. Cuddy held out her hand to him, much as he did in her office. He stood and grabbed her hand and she led him to the bedroom.

(Insert Hot Huddy Steaminess Fox Promo…even though it was a lie…)

They laid together, House's arms holding her protectively against him. "I thought you said we weren't going to do this tonight," Cuddy said while running a finger down his chest.

"I'm only immune to your advances for so long. Next time you want me to do clinic duty, try this technique!" He grinned at her.

She looked at him. "Was this just sex?" He didn't respond. "House?"

"It's late," he said while looking at the clock. "You should sleep."

Her blue eyes widened. "House!"

He ran his hand down her back, feeling her muscles beginning to tense as he evaded the question.

"Cuddy, just relax. You've barely slept in the past three weeks. You need to rest."

She pouted. "I don't want to rest." He sighed and kissed her, his hand wandering from her back to her stomach. "What are you doing?" she gasped.

"You said you didn't want to rest," he replied while biting her neck gently. "Now you're not." House kissed her deeply and Cuddy forgot their previous conversation, focusing on what he was making her feel.

_But I, I gotta keep trying. _

_Gotta keep my head held high._

_And I, I gotta be strong,_

_Just keep pushing on._

_~The Climb by Miley Cyrus_

_--_

**My fingers hurt now. And my mood is meh. I blame Jon and Kate! Seriously! I'm wanting to drive to their house and knock some sense into them! And Alexis! God girl, you made me cry. Saying "Daddy, I don't want you to leave anymore." Was so heartbreaking! Don't worry, Lexie, I fix things!!!**


	6. Realize

**A/N: It's real. It may have been a hallucination, but the love was real. Not just from what we saw House feeling, but by how deeply House can hurt Cuddy. Speaking of that scene, it was a bit odd. I mean after the nurse told her and she looked at him, her face didn't really show her feelings. I think it should've instead of just going from that scene to her stomping down the hall crying and yelling.**

**Please Don't Leave Me**

_7:16 AM_

House was awake, watching Cuddy as she slept. He gently brushed the dark curls from her face and smiled. It wasn't just sex to him. It could never be just sex. Lisa Cuddy was a part of him. She'd been with him through everything. She was with him at Michigan. She gave him a job. She was there with his leg. She was there when no one else was. When Stacy left, Cuddy was there. She was literally his angel, saving his life more times than he could count and in more ways than one.

He thought of Stacy and how different her felt. He loved Stacy' he really did. But he was_ in love with Cuddy._ House didn't think he could live without her, or if he would want to live without her.

He was ninety-nine percent sure she felt the same way. After all, she said she loved him. Albeit it had been while she was mocking Stacy, but hearing her say it, saying 'I love Greg', had been amazing and he smiled after she said it, knowing she was jealous. That's why he told Stacy to stay with Mark. He couldn't make her happy, not when he was in love with someone else. And not when Mark was in love with her.

House looked back down at Cuddy and smiled. He heard his cell phone go off and disentangled himself from his boss. "Yeah?"

"House," Wilson's voice greeted him. "You need to get in here. The patient crashed again."

"Fine, but I need a ride. I'm at Cuddy's," he whispered when Cuddy stirred. He stood up slowly and pulled on his boxers before walking to the living room.

"How's Cuddy?"

"She'll be okay." House wandered into the kitchen and heated up some leftover Chinese.

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

~15 Minutes Later~

House quietly let Wilson into Cuddy's house. "Are you ready?"

"Give me a minute," House replied before walking back the hallway to Cuddy's bedroom. He limped to the nightstand and picked up his forgotten phone and stared at Cuddy. He knew her alarm would be going off soon. House leant down and kissed her lightly. "My angel," he whispered before leaving. "Okay, Wilson, let's go."

"What did you need from Cuddy's bedroom?" Wilson asked as they walked out into the chilly December air.

"My phone."

"Why was your phone in her bedroom?" Wilson unlocked the car.

"Because it's where I slept," he stated as if it was obvious.

"With Cuddy?"

"No, next to her."

Wilson sighed in relief. "Well you wouldn't take advantage of her, I'm just…surprised you were in the same bed together."

House glared. "What makes you think I wouldn't take advantage o her?"

His friend smiled. "Because it's Cuddy. If it were anyone else, then you might, but no with Cuddy."

He continued glaring. "Get out of my head," he growled out as they arrived at the hospital. House turned back to Wilson. "You're buying me lunch later," he said before limping to the elevator. Wilson sighed.

~Cuddy's House~

_7:30 AM_

It felt like she was underwater, listening to a disembodied voice. "Miagl." But she couldn't make out what it said. There was a sharp beeping cutting through the sudden silence. Cuddy lashed out and hit her alarm clock, pulling herself from her sleepy haze. She reached her arm to the left side of her bed and felt cold sheets instead of a warm body. She thought back to last night. _"Was this just sex?" He didn't respond. "House?"_

"_It's late, he said while looking at the clock. "You should sleep."_

Cuddy shook her head, ridding her mind of those thoughts as she remembered hearing him say something before he left. "What was it?" She wandered aloud. Shrugging, she got out of bed and began her day.

~House's Office~

House sat down in his chair and lifted his leg to set it on the desk. He closed his eyes, relaxing for a moment. "House?" He groaned and stared at Cameron.

"Did the tests come back yet?"

"No, Foreman and Chase are still running them." She was silent for a moment. "I just…I wanted to know how Cuddy was."

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and discreetly checked the text message. _'What did you say to me before you left?' _House looked up to Cameron. "Why don't you go ask her?"He replied while texting Cuddy back. _'I didn't say anything.'_

"She's not here yet," Cameron said.

"Yes she is. Go talk to her." House closed his eyes once more and Cameron left.

~Cuddy's Office~

Cuddy read the text and sighed. _'Maybe I dreamt it,'_ she thought as Cameron walked in. "Dr. Cuddy?"

"Yes, Dr. Cameron?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing…"

Cuddy smiled at the younger woman. "Better, thank you."

"You should keep trying. If you want it, don't give up. For all you know, you could end up having a baby really soon." Cameron took a breath. "You should keep fighting for it."

"I wasn't going to quit."

"Good because I think you'd be an amazing mother," Cameron replied.

Cuddy's phone rand, causing both women to jump at the sound. "Excuse me," she said while picking up the phone. "Dr. Cuddy."

"Angel," his gruff voice replied.

"Angel?" She asked, confusion written on her face.

His voice dipped low. "I called you angel."

"You called me angel?" Cameron tried to hide her smile, knowing Cuddy was talking to House.

"Are you going to repeat everything I say?"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to wrap my head around it." Cuddy took a deep breath. "Why angel?"

There was silence on the other end. "House?" A click was heard on the other end. Slowly, Cuddy returned the phone to it's cradle, processing what House had said. Cameron stayed quiet, waiting for the other woman to speak. "Why angel?" Cuddy whispered out.

"Maybe because you saved him?" Cameron offered.

Cuddy looked up sharply, forgetting Cameron was there. "House resents me for doing that to him," she replied referring to his leg.

"I don't think so. In fact, I think it's the opposite. He's dipping your pigtails in ink, Cuddy, he likes you." Cameron heard the doors open behind her and watched House enter. "And that's my cue to leave." She walked out, shutting the doors behind her, leaving House and Cuddy alone, staring at each other.

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And we'd never find another._

_Just realize what I just realized._

_Realize by Colbie Caillat_

**So two things: Numero Uno!: When writing 'texting', my computer didn't think it was right and wanted to change it to 'tasting'. Now go reread that line and tell me if my computer is a pervert!**

**Numero Dos!: Did you ever notice where Cuddy and House sleep on their beds? Like I mean positioning? Cuddy always sleeps on the right and House always sleeps on the left. It's perfect! Well, it is for me because whenever I have them sleeping together, Cuddy is always on the left so she doesn't hit his leg and so she can hear his heart beat!**


	7. Wonderful Tonight

**A/N: I was very mean to the Huddy fan-girl in me two weeks ago…I watched House and Stacy kiss, then watched the episode where they have sex…I nearly killed the Huddy fan-girl in me…then I saw Cuddy's jealousness and the Huddy fan-girl in me kicked the Hacey fan-girl's ass…My fan-girls are mean…**

**Please Don't Leave Me**

Silence encased the room as blue eyes locked on blue. House took a deep breath. "I called you 'angel' because you are one. A literal angel. You've saved my life more times than I can count. You've always been there for me, even when I don't deserve it. You gave em a job when no one else would take me." He walked closer to her. "You saved me, Cuddy" House reached out and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. "It could never be just sex with you. It would have to be something more."

She took a shaky breath. "So you're saying you want to date me?" He nodded. Cuddy swallowed and shook her head. "House, I-"

He placed his hand over her mouth. "Don't decide now; think about it." She nodded and he smiled before limping out.

Cuddy closed her eyes tightly and tried to breathe. "Holy shit," she whispered.

~House's Conference Room~

"So what did the tests say?" House asked as he limped into his conference room.

His fellows sat around the glass table, staring at the symptoms written on the white board. "LP was negative; he doesn't have meningitis," Chase replied.

"Okay, move him out of his clean room and give him broad-spectrum antibiotics."

The three fellows walked out of the conference room and into the hospital. "You two can handle moving him, right?" Cameron asked Chase and Foreman.

They nodded. "Yeah, bit where are you going?" Chase asked.

"To see if I was right." She smiled and walked off. Chase and Foreman glanced at each other.

~Cuddy's Office~

Cameron quietly entered Cuddy's office, noticing her boss sitting on the couch, staring at the floor. "Bad time?"

Cuddy looked up, startled. "Uh, no…I'm just…" she sighed. "Did you need something?"

The younger woman frowned. "Good sigh or bad sigh?"

"Confused sigh." Cuddy's eyes met Cameron's.

"He told you he wanted to be with you?" Cuddy nodded. "Isn't it a good thing he told you that?"

"Ideally, it's supposed to be."

Cameron sat next to her boss. "Do you want to be with him?"

The Dean sighed. "It's not that simple…"

"Why not? If two people love each other and want to be with one another, then it should be that simple."

"But it's not," Cuddy responded.

Cameron smiled, having an epiphany. "You're scared."

"Excuse me?"

"You're scared. You're scared that it will either work out and you'll both be happy or that it will be a total disaster and you'll end up hurt…again." Cuddy's blue eyes widened. "You told me you knew House in college; you got defensive when I started asking questions about dating him. One can only assume something happened between you two and you got hurt. But maybe being with House this time was worth being hurt the first time." Cameron stood up. "You're getting a second chance with him. Don't let it slip by." She smiled at Cuddy before walking out of her office.

'_She's right. I am scared of getting hurt again. But I do want this. I want this chance.'_ Cuddy sighed, willing her thoughts to be free of House.

'_What if it doesn't work out?'_ A voice whispered to her. _'What if it doesn't work and he leaves you again? Will you get him back like you did before? Or will you be left all alone?'_

Cuddy closed her eyes tightly, blocking everything out. She breathed deeply and stood up. Her decision was made.

~House's Office~

He knew she was there before he opened his eyes. It was something between them. He could always feel her before she appeared. Like an invisible thread, binding them together for the past twenty years. House slowly opened his eyes and glanced around his darkened office.

There. He saw her standing by his glass doors. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey."

They stood, silently watching one another, gauging reactions and emotions. "I made a decision."

She spoke softly and it took him a moment to process what she had just said. "Okay," House replied, inwardly cringing, hoping she wasn't going to reject him.

She looked to the floor. Cuddy took a deep breath, cursing her heart for beating so fast. "When we were at Michigan, I gave you all of me. And then, you were gone and I was left with a broken heart to try and mend." Her eyes slowly made their way to his. "You hurt me by leaving." She closed her eyes tightly, not allowing the tears that were forming to fall. "After you left, I promised myself that I would never let myself get hurt like that again. Especially by you."

House hung his head, waiting for her to drop the bomb, metaphorically speaking.

Her eyes opened once more. "But when I was with you, I was happy; the happiest I had ever been. I want that happiness back. I want to be happy again…with you."

His head shot up, shocked at what he had heard come out of her mouth. "You want to try again?" She nodded. He breathed in deeply. "Want to have dinner with me tonight?"

Cuddy smiled at him. "I'd like that."

"I'll pick you up at 8."

"Okay," she whispered before walking out of his office.

~Cuddy's House~

_7:58_

House rang the doorbell, feeling nerves settle in as he waited for her to answer. Could it be real? She really wanted to try again, give him another chance after he hurt her so badly the last time.

He heard footsteps on the other side of the door and smiled when it opened, revealing Lisa Cuddy. "Hey."

She smiled up at him. "Hi." She looked at the clock. "You're early."

"I figured being late on a first date would be bad." She laughed softly and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Do I look okay? I wasn't sure where we were going…" House stared at the black dress that hugged her frame.

He smiled back at her. "You look wonderful." House held out a hand to her and she took it. "I made reservations."

~Café Attorcigliato~

They were seated immediately as they walked into Café Attorcigliato. Cuddy looked at the name of the restaurant on the menu. "What does 'Attorcigliato' mean?"

He smiled at her. "It's Italian for 'intertwined'."

"Intertwined?"

House nodded. "It seemed fitting." She looked confused. "Our lives seem to be intertwined; something happens that can throw us apart from each other, but somehow we still manage to make it back to one another."

Cuddy laughed. "You're such a closet romantic." She smiled at turned her head, watching as other couples danced to the music that was playing in the background.

House studied her, seeing a small smile creep onto her face as she watched the couples. "Would you like to dance?"

She turned back to him. "I don't want to hurt you," she replied.

"You'll only hurt me if you refuse." He grinned at her as he stood and walked over to her side of the table. House held out his hand. "Please?"

Cuddy smiled back. "Okay." She let him lead her to the dance floor. Her eyes met his as he pulled her close and began swaying back and forth slowly to the music. Cuddy rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. She was happy.

_And the wonder of it all,_

_Is that you just don't realize_

_How much I love you._

_~Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton_

**---- ---- ---- ----**

**I know it took forever for me to update, but I just graduated from high school last Thursday, which kind of sucks because school was where I always wrote. But hopefully the summer will allow me to write and hopefully my muse won't run away from me again!** **And I know that this chapter isn't the greatest, but my muse ran off during this one. *shrugs* I can't control her…Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't put in their whole date, but I had to stop writing before I put myself in a Huddy-induced coma…I know you guys like the Huddy-ness, but I had to stop. Besides, the next two chapters will be the best! At least for Huddy-inducing comas!**


	8. 1, 2, 3, 4

**A/N: I know I haven't written anything for this in forever. Honestly, I just haven't had any inspiration for it. And after year of not writing for House, I've decided to get back in the swing of things. I'm going to try and keep updates weekly. Which should be relatively easy. Anyway, if anyone is still reading this, here's the next chapter.**

**Please Don't Leave Me**

_June 9, 2007_

Cuddy stared at him as he slept, a smile gracing her features. She lightly traced circles on his chest, content in having him close. They'd been together for nearly six months and everything had been perfect for her. He was still a pain in her ass, and she still badgered him about clinic duty, but in her mind, she was happy with it.

She was a bit more cautious this time around, not wanting to let him hurt her they way he did back in med school. There was still a hold she kept on a part of her heart, not wanting to let him see how deeply she was in this. This was it for her. She was all in.

Cuddy bit her lip, contemplating. She sighed softly, part of her hoping her was awake while the other part was hoping he was still asleep. "I love you," she whispered softly. Quickly, she kissed him before slipping out of the bed, her heart racing.

House's blue eyes popped open, a smirk form on his lips as he turned towards the closed bathroom door. He didn't feel any fear coursing through him, just a sense of serenity in knowing she loved him back. Even after all the things he had done to her. House closed his eyes, a plan forming in his head as he drifted back to sleep.

~Wilson's Office~

House barged into Wilson's office later that morning, startling his best friend. "Cuddy loves me."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "I think we've established that already." He looked back down at his paperwork.

House put his cane on top of the papers. "Cuddy. Loves. Me."

"I know." He didn't remove his cane, waiting for Wilson to look back up. Wilson sighed. "What?"

"She said it to me this morning."

Wilson's eyes went wide. "She did? What did you say? Did you say it back to her?"

House grinned. "You're such a girl, Wilson." He glared. "No, I didn't say it back to her. I didn't say anything to her."

Wilson was shocked. "Wh-what? Why? She says she loves you and you don't have any kind of response?"

"She thought I was sleeping," he simply replied.

His best friend was silent for a moment. "Are you going to say it back?" House didn't say anything, instead choosing to walk out of Wilson's office, leaving the other man wondering.

~PPTH~

Cuddy was irritated. Her day was not going well. The clinic was under-staffed today and she had gotten multiple complaints from patients about House's rudeness. She let out a tired sigh as she walked towards the Nurse's Station. "I was paged here?"

The nurse behind the counter shuffled around some papers before picking up a folded note and passing it to her. "Dr House left this for you," the nurse replied.

Cuddy took it and walked back to her office, throwing the note onto her desk. She'd read it later. She quickly looked at her watch, noticing she was late for a meeting with a donor. "Damn," she swore softly before heading back out the door.

~Later that Day (Cuddy's Office)~

She was exhausted when she finally sat back down in her chair. The donor had done nothing but complain throughout the entire meeting and in turn had given her a headache. She sighed as she looked at the papers that were on her desk. Her eyes rested on the note that was from House. Her curiosity was peaked. She reached over and unfolded the paper.

_'Give me more love than I've ever had. Make it all better when I'm feeling sad. Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not. Make me feel good when I hurt so bad, barely getting mad. I'm so glad I found you. I love being around you. You make it easy. As easy as one, two, one, two, three, four. There's only __one__ thing __to__ do, those __three__ words for you.'_

Cuddy could feel her heart stop. He was awake when she told him she loved him. And he didn't run from her. Her heart could burst with the joy she was feeling. She bit her lip, a smile appearing.

Cuddy quickly gathered her things and walked out of her office. She ignored the stares from the nurses as she walked through the clinic to the doors to the hospital.

Though he didn't say it, she was still happy. He had acknowledged that he heard her and that he wasn't leaving her. It felt like a fairytale ending. She was finally getting the man she loved.

The drive to her house was uneventful; her thoughts occupied with House and everything he had done to her and for her. He was it for her. He was her one and only. The one who could make her heart beat faster and slower at the same time. The one who understood her perfectly and completely. The one who loved her for who she was and didn't care if she acted crazy and irrational at times. He was always right there with her.

Darkness had fallen as she arrived home. There was a soft illumination in the windows, as though the lights were all dimmed. Cuddy opened the front door and gasped at the sight. Candles filled every surface, filling her house with a warm golden glow. House stood in the middle of her foyer, holding a peach coloured rose in his hand. He held his other hand out to her, beckoning her to come with him. She placed her hand in his and he squeezed it before leading her down the hallway to the bedroom.

The bedroom was completely encased in darkness. House pushed her back on the bed and she giggled. "Look up," he requested. She did so and gasped, tears coming to her eyes. Written on her ceiling in glow in the dark pain were the words 'I Love You'. Tears made their way down her cheeks as she looked back to him. House slowly lowered himself so he was at eye-level with her. "I love you," he reiterated. Cuddy smiled and pulled him in, kissing him deeply.

_'This is what heaven is,'_ she decided.


End file.
